Rosas Negras
by Shiroi Tsukiyomi
Summary: Voldemort venceu a guerra muito antes do que todos esperavam. Agora o mundo vive sobre suas leis e aqueles que são os mais favorecidos são a Elite dos Comensais da Morte e aqueles que são intitulados de Rosas Negras. Um mundo onde a palavra do Senhor das Trevas é a lei e nada e nem ninguém pode se opor, esse é um mundo onde apenas a Elite e as Rosas podem viver. SLASH. MPREG.
1. Chapter 1

**ROSAS NEGRAS**

**Título:**_Rosas Negras_**  
**

**Autora:** _Shiroi Tsukiyomi_

**Sinopse:**_Voldemort venceu a guerra muito antes do que todos esperavam. Agora o mundo vive sobre suas leis e aqueles que são os mais favorecidos são a Elite dos Comensais da Morte e aqueles que são intitulados de Rosas Negras. Um mundo onde a palavra do Senhor das Trevas é a lei e nada e nem ninguém pode se opor, esse é um mundo onde apenas a Elite e as Rosas podem viver._**  
**

**Notas:**_Harry Potter não me pertence. Essa fanfic contem MPgre e Slash, se não gosta, então vá embora.  
_

* * *

**Capítulo Um: _A Marca Primária. O fim e um novo começo._**

Era dezembro. A neve estava caindo do lado de fora da mansão, enquanto o Yule era comemorado de maneira nobre e tradicional dentro das paredes da mansão Malfoy, que havia sido a escolhida para sediar o evento durante aquele ano. Dentro do amplo salão, onde as mais nobres e antigas famílias de magos de sangue puro se encontravam, não era apenas o Yule que era celebrado. Aquela era a cerimonia de marcação primal de cada novo membro da Ordem das Trevas. Aquele seria o momento em que seus filhos e netos seriam aceitos pelo mago das trevas mais poderoso da história, a qual todos serviam de bom grado e sentiam-se honrados ao lhe oferecer suas crianças.

Sentado em um trono esculpido em ônix e madrepérola, observando com satisfação e orgulho sem o disfarce de glamour, se encontra Lorde Voldemort. Sem o disfarce que era usado para amedrontar seus inimigos, Voldemort revelava-se um homem incrivelmente belo e sedutor. Seus cabelos eram negros e mantidos em um corte curto, que não chegava a alcançar a altura de seus ombros. Os olhos era vermelhos cor-de-sangue, sendo eles a mais legitima prova de que era um Lorde das Trevas. Suas vestes confeccionadas de seda negra e prateada.

Em seu trono, ele observava a dança requintada e complexa executada por seus seguidores. Uma dança que já havia se perdido da história, e era ignorada pelas gerações atuais, mas aqueles que sempre respeitavam suas origens jamais a esqueciam. Não apenas a dança, mas toda a tradição e a glória de sua origem mágica. Observar a forma como seus seguidores, era observar a arte de milhares de anos que havia sido perfeitamente cultivada entre eles. Interrompê-la era quase um sacrilégio, mas ao olhar sutilmente para cima, onde o teto refletia o alinhamento dos planetas, ele percebia que a hora da cerimonia de marcação estava se aproximando.

Com um aceno elegante de varinha, a música sacra foi silencia e, educadamente, ele observou os homens e dominantes fazendo uma mesura para seus pares, que foi educadamente retribuída. Sem que palavras precisassem ser ditas, todos se reuniram carregando seus filhos e netos. Todas crianças que não possuíam muito mais do que um ano de idade. Voldemort não aceitava que lhe oferecem crianças com menos de um ano e nem mais de dois. Era sagrado que a marca primal fosse lhes dada quando ainda eram jovens e sua magia estivesse apenas em seus primeiros estágios.

– Meus caros amigos, mais uma vez é chegado o momento sublime de darmos boas-vindas a nova geração. A guerra contra os tolos da luz, que pensam que é possível viver e ignorar suas origens, está se aproximando de seu auge. Rogamos a nossos ancestrais e aos elementais, que possamos vencer o mais rapidamente possível para que essa nova geração seja abençoada com o futuro glorioso pelo qual todos nós nos sacrificamos para criar. Para o futuro de glória pelo qual lutamos hoje, iniciemos essa cerimonia. Adiante, Senhor da Muito Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Malfoy.

Em silêncio, Abraxas Malfoy se adiantou, andando altivamente até ficar em frente ao trono de Voldemort. Em seu colo um menino de pouco mais de com quase dois anos de idade. Pele pálida, característica dos da família Malfoy, cabelos platinados e olhos azuis tempestuosos. Quando ficou em frente ao trono, Abraxas se ajoelhou e estendeu o filho para o Lorde.

– Meu senhor, este é meu herdeiro e primogênito. As Parcas lhe deram o nome de Lucius.

Voldemort olhou para o menino e sorriu, erguendo sua varinha e apontando-a para o braço esquerdo da criança. Ouve uma onda de silêncio e expectativa, enquanto todos observavam a fumaça prateada desprender-se da varinha do Lorde das Trevas e envolver o braço da criança. Não houve choro ou gritos, ao contrário, o salão foi preenchido por uma gostosa risadinha infantil do pequeno Lucius. Voldemort olhou para a marca prateada, quase invisível sobre a pele do menino.

– Eis o primeiro membro da Elite dos Comensais da Morte.

O anúncio foi seguido de palmas alegres, enquanto Abraxas se curvava respeitosamente diante do Lorde e voltava a pegar o filho no colo, voltando para o lado da escola com evidente orgulho e satisfação. Seu filho seria um guerreiro. Não um simples soldado, membro das mais baixas posições entre os Comensais da Morte. Assim como ele próprio, seu filho seria um membro da sela Elite dos Comensais da Morte. Um grupo que era conhecido para além de seu status social e riqueza, um grupo seleto conhecido por seu poder e soberania. Acima deles, estaria apenas o próprio Lorde Voldemort.

– Adiante, Senhor da Muito Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Prince.

Ouve um silêncio pesado seguindo a convocação do Lorde. Todos ali sabiam da desgraça que havia caído sobre a casa dos Prince, como a filha única de Eliot Prince havia traído a própria família e fugido com um trouxa. A garota tola havia ficado cega pelo 'amor' pregado pelas palavras ensandecidas de Dumbledore, que havia lhe dado 'apoio' em sua decisão de quebrar seus laços com sua própria família e se unir a um trouxa nojento. Se antes Dumbledore já era odiado pelas famílias puristas, após contaminar a mente de um de seus herdeiros, ele era mais do que odiado. Todos temiam a cada dia, que um de seus filhos fosse vítima do homem, a ponto de que alguns se recusavam a enviar seus filhos para a Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts. Muitos ali optavam por Durmstrang ou Beauxbatons, até mesmo alguma outra escola.

Um homem alto se adiantou da multidão. Os cabelos negros curtos escovados para trás e contidos por um feitiço gel, seu rosto serio com a barba bem feita e os olhos negros sérios. Em seu colo, um menino de pouco mais de um ano. Com cabelos negros lisos, pele pálida e os mesmo olhos negros de Eliot.

Em silêncio, Eliot andou até a frente do trono e se ajoelhou, colocando o menino em frente ao Lorde enquanto se ajoelhava.

– Meu senhor, este é meu neto e herdeiro primogênito. As Parcas lhe nomearam de Severus.

Voldemort encarou o menino, mas não teve chances de falar qualquer palavra, pois alguém se manifestou antes:

– Você ousa oferecer o filho da traidora com aquele trouxa nojento?!

Todos encararam a pessoa que havia ousado falar sem a permissão do Lorde. Não foi surpresa, no entanto, ao ver que essa pessoa era Walburga Black. No entanto, o olhar de Voldemort não se direcionou para a mulher, mas para o homem ao lado desta.

– Orion, sugiro que controle sua esposa, pois nem mesmo em uma data agraciada como essa, serei tolerante com afrontas. - A voz de Voldemort não soava alta ou irritada, mas era justamente sua firmeza e suavidade que fazia clara sua irritação. - Eliot, lamento a decepção que Eileen causou a sua família. Nenhum de nós merece a tristeza de ver uma de nossas preciosas crianças serem corrompidas pelas palavras manipuladores de Dumbledore. Sinto um forte potencial findo de seu neto. Ele será mais do que bem-vindo entre nós.

Dizendo isso, ele ergueu a varinha em direção ao pequeno Severus. Mais uma vez a fumaça prateada desprendeu-se da varinha e envolveu o braço do menino. Novamente, o salão foi agraciado com o som de risadinhas infantis, antes de Voldemort sorrisse satisfeito e anunciasse.

– Eis aqui mais um membro da Elite dos Comensais da Morte.

Houve um pouco se surpresa estampando as faces de muitos, enquanto alguns demonstravam indignação por um mestiço ter recebido um posto tão alto - Walburga era uma dessas pessoas.

Eliot mascarou sua própria surpresa, mas sem esconder sua satisfação enquanto voltava para seu lugar com o neto. Assim como qualquer outro ali, ele esperava que Severus recebesse um posto mais baixo, mas sua magia parecia ter sido forte o suficiente para lhe garantir a posição da Elite, mesmo tendo sangue trouxa em suas veias.

– Adiante Cygnus Black.

Durante um momento não houve nenhum movimento, até que Cygnus finalmente se moveu para frente e, para o espanto de todos, trazendo consigo uma menina que deveria ter um pouco mias de dois anos. Voldemort arqueou uma sobrancelha, enquanto observava Cygnus se ajoelhar e colocar a menina diante dele.

– Meu senhor, essa é minha filha e primogênita. As Parcas lhe nomearam de Bellatrix.

Voldemort não falou nada, apenas ergueu a varinha e repetiu o mesmo procedimento que havia feito antes. Contudo, quando encerou o encanto ele encarou um pouso surpreso a marca que havia aparecido no braço esquerdo da menina.

– A primeira mulher entre os Comensais da Morte. Espero que seja a última. - Declarou tranquilamente, enquanto Cygnus agarrava a filha de cabeça baixa e envergonhada.

Alguns convidados estavam rindo discretamente, enquanto outros menos educados lançavam olhares debochados na direção de Druella. Era mais do que claro que a sua incapacidade de gerar um herdeiro homem, e isso fez com que muitos debochassem do fato de seu marido estar tentando minimizar a humilhação oferecendo a filha. Mulheres raramente eram oferecidas para serem marcadas, e quando o caso acontecia na maioria das vezes elas costumavam ser designadas ao Clã da Rosa Negra - o mais nobre e seleto entre as divisões da Ordem Negra que era composta não só por mulheres, mas por homens com magia adequada para auxiliar em uma gravidez. O Clã da Rosa Negra estava no mesmo patamar de importância do que a Elite e, conhecidos, por serem os favoritos do Lorde.

– Adiante o Senhor da Muito Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Black.

Orion não hesitou em nenhum momento, enquanto avançava com o filho de pouco mais um ano. Ele ajoelhou-se diante de Voldemort e, assim como os outros, estendeu-lhe o filho que havia trazido.

– Meu senhor, esse é meu herdeiro e primogênito. As Parcas nomearam-no de Sírius.

Voldemort olhou para o menino e apontou a varinha. Um momento depois, Voldemort sorriu amplamente enquanto observava a marca que havia surgido no braço do menino.

– Eis o primeiro da nova geração do Clã das Rosas Negras.

Orion não foi capaz de esconder o sorriso satisfeito, enquanto pegava o filho e retornava para o lado de sua esposa, que agora mais parecia um pavão de orgulho e arrogância, que nem ao menos tentava esconder o deboche ao olhar para a cunhada e o cunhado.

– Adiante Cibele Lupin.

Mais uma onda de silêncio pesado preencheu o salão, enquanto a mulher alta de cabelos ruivos marchava altiva em direção ao Lorde, ignorando os olhares que lhe eram direcionados. Eu seu colo, havia um menino que deveria ter atingido a pouco tempo a idade de um ano, com os cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor. Ela se ajoelhou e colocou o menino diante de Voldemort, precisando lhe dar um pouco de apoio, pois ele ainda não ficava de pé sozinho.

– Meu senhor, esse é meu herdeiro e primogênito. As Parcas o nomearam de Remus.

Voldemort observou em silêncio a criança. Assim como Severus o fato de que Remus era um mestiço não era desconhecido, mas o motivo disso era diferente. Cibele havia sido estuprada pelo nascido-trouxa Augusth Lupin e, como era inconcebível para uma herdeira puro-sangue permanecer solteira após isso, ela havia sido forçada a se casar com o nascido-trouxa. Obviamente, Voldemort não havia sido feliz com isso. Cibele era uma de suas rosas e ele sempre havia sido _muito_ protetor com suas rosas. A morte de Augusth havia sido lenta e dolorosa, logo após o casamento. Logicamente, ninguém pensou que o infeliz havia conseguido a façanha de engravidar Cibele naquele curto prazo, mas mesmo após o conhecimento de que estava gravida, Cibele decidiu se manter como uma mãe viúva e solteira.

Agora, lá estava o resultado da desonra de Cibele, mas diferente do que era o esperado, ela não odiava o filho. Ela o amava e, como prova disso, o estava oferecendo de bom grado ao Lorde.

Voldemort ergueu a varinha na direção do menino, fazendo com a risada infantil voltasse a preencher o recinto. Assim que encerrou o encanto, Voldemort olhou para a marca e sorriu.

– Eis mais um membro da nova geração do Clã das Rosas Negras.

O sorriso de Cibele foi o maior até aquele momento, enquanto pegava o filho e lhe depositava um beijo gentil em sua têmpora. Ela retornou ao seu lugar e Voldemort retomou a cerimonia. Cada uma das crianças lhe eram trazidas e recebiam a marca, porém, a marca da Rosa Negra não surgiu novamente. Muitos membros da Elite ficaram envergonhados ao ver seus filhos, muitas vezes sendo eles seus primogênitos, receberem a marca de um simples soldado. Enquanto outros brincavam e exibiam orgulhosos seus filhos que receberam a marca da Elite. Um que não conseguia nem ao menos disfarçar a satisfação e o orgulho que sentia, era Declan Lestrange, que havia tido seus dois filhos gêmeos - Rodolphus e Rabastan - haviam sido designados para a Elite dos Comensais da Morte.

Foi então que chegou o momento do último se apresentar diante do Lorde. Todos observaram enquanto, caminhando com a cabeça erguida até ficar do trono de Voldemort, se encontrava Charlus Potter. O homem se ajoelhou diante de Voldemort e colocou um menino de aproximadamente um anos com cabelos negros arrepiados diante do Lorde.

– Meu senhor, é uma vergonha para mim admitir que meu filho se tornou um tolo seduzido pelas manipulações de Dumbledore. Com a ajuda de Abraxas conseguir a guarda dessa criança, meu neto, e eu lhe imploro que o aceite em nosso meio. Diferente do tolo do meu filho, este não será um motivo de desonra e desgosto. As Parcas o nomearam de James.

Voldemort olhou para o homem ajoelhado, para depois encarar a criança. A traição do filho de Charlus, Anthonie, era bem conhecida entre eles, já que o tolo havia começado a defender abertamente as ideias loucas de Dumbledore. Nem mesmo o fato de ter sido deserdado publicamente, após uma conferencia da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos, onde Anthonie havia invadido sem o consentimento a câmara e ido contra a lei que impedia a entrada de qualquer produto de origem trouxa no mundo bruxo. Obviamente, isso era o resultado da manipulação de Dumbledore, mas nem mesmo essa certeza suavizou o castigo que Charlus submeteu seu filho. Charlus Potter era um Senhor de uma família antiga e nobre. Sua honra e seu orgulho estavam acima de tudo e, mesmo com tristeza, ele não hesitou ao expurgar Anthonie de sua árvore genealógica, surpreendendo a todos.

Até mesmo Dumbledore havia sido surpreendido por isso, afinal, era mais do que óbvio que o bode velho esperava ter ao seu lado o herdeiro e futuro Senhor da Muito Antiga Casa dos Potters. Agora, tudo o que o velho idiota tinha, era um bastardo que foi renegado publicamente pelo pai.

Silenciosamente, sem dizer nada, Voldemort ergueu a varinha e lançou o encanto. A risada de James foi alta e divertida, fazendo o próprio Lorde das Trevas sorrir enviesado. Quando o encanto terminou, Voldemort olhou satisfeito para marca.

– Eis o último membro da nova geração do Clã das Rosas Negras.

Charlus arregalou os olhos e olhou com satisfação e orgulho para o neto, tomando-o em seus braços novamente e se retirando.

Voldemort encarou seus seguidores. Em muito menos tempo do que ele havia planejado, o número de famílias que lhe seguiam haviam dobrado e até mesmo triplicado. Pessoas com poder político. Pessoas com nomes de peso na sociedade. Ele sabia que a luta contra o tolo Dumbledore não duraria muito. A cada dia que se passava, outra pessoa despertava das manipulações e mentiras de Dumbledore. Não demoraria muito para que o mundo percebesse a verdade clara e única que sempre existiu, mas foi ignorada e esquecida por todos.

[ROSA_NEGRA]

_Sete anos depois..._

Voldemort soltou suspiro, enquanto girava a varinha em torno de seus dedos. Ele não estava sentado em seu trono de ônix e madrepérola, mas sim no trono dourado que havia sido o acento se todos os diretores da famosa Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts. Seus olhos cor-de-sangue se ergueram um pouco, enquanto ele observava o homem velho amarrado por cordas invisíveis, ajoelhado diante dele. Há exatas uma semana, ele havia coordenado um ataque em massa contra o Ministério da Magia, matando o Ministro e subindo ao poder. Seus melhores homens, membros da Elite, haviam assumido os postos de cada departamento do Ministério. Qualquer um que tentasse algo contra sua tomada de poder, deveria ser prontamente eliminado. Agora, a pouco mais de trinta minutos, ele havia invadido a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Por ser exatamente na data das férias de inverno, quase nenhum aluno se encontrava na escola e seus Comensais tinham ordens de não atacar nenhuma criança. Dumbledore não havia sido tão honesto, obviamente, chegando ao ponto de tentar usar um dos poucos alunos que haviam ficado na escola que - para o horror de todos os membros da Ordem da Phoenix - era, justamente, Fábio Prewett.

Ele sabia que se seus Comensais não fossem altamente treinados, Fábio teria sido morto por culpa de Dumbledore. Não importava se era uma criança de uma família que simpatizada com o bode velho. O que importava era que era uma criança mágica. Crianças mágicas eram o futuro do mundo em que viviam. Deveriam sempre ser tratadas com cuidado e gentileza. Era assim que deveria sempre ser.

Logicamente, nem mesmo os idiotas fanáticos da Ordem da Phoenix foram capazes de continuar a defender as palavras de Dumbledore após a atitude do velho. A vitória após isso foi fácil. Os membros da Ordem que haviam sobrevivido ao confronto, agora se encontrava presos sobre feitiços complexos que os impediam de usar magia e fugirem. Os professores também estavam impossibilitados de agirem, enquanto o próprio diretor da escola se encontrava ajoelhado e impotente diante do Lorde das Trevas, sendo que até mesmo sua varinha jazia em pedaços diante do bruxo idoso.

– Isso ainda não terminou Tom. - Declarou Dumbledore, usando propositalmente o nome verdadeiro de Voldemort, apenas para irritá-lo.

Porém, tudo o que conseguiu foi um sorriso desdenhoso do Lorde.

– Sinto em lhe dizer, velho. Mas isso termina aqui. A partir de hoje, o mundo voltará a sua glória e nunca mais decairá.

Não houve mais palavras. Voldemort não permitiu que Dumbledore dissesse mais uma única palavra tola. Sem ao menos pronunciar uma única palavra, ele lançou a maldição assassina em direção ao homem que, sem qualquer tipo de proteção, foi atingido e caiu morto diante de todos.

Aquele era o fim.

O fim da guerra. O início de uma nova era para o mundo bruxo.

O início de uma era que seria repleta de glória para aqueles que fossem bruxos.

Ouve um silêncio pesado seguindo a convocação do Lorde. Todos ali sabiam da desgraça que havia caído sobre a casa dos Prince, como a filha única de Eliot Prince havia traído a própria família e fugido com um trouxa. A garota tola havia ficado cega pelo 'amor' pregado pelas palavras ensandecidas de Dumbledore, que havia lhe dado 'apoio' em sua decisão de quebrar seus laços com sua própria família e se unir a um trouxa nojento. Se antes Dumbledore já era odiado pelas famílias puristas, após contaminar a mente de um de seus herdeiros, ele era mais do que odiado. Todos temiam a cada dia, que um de seus filhos fosse vítima do homem, a ponto de que alguns se recusavam a enviar seus filhos para a Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts. Muitos ali optavam por Durmstrang ou Beauxbatons, até mesmo alguma outra escola.

Um homem alto se adiantou da multidão. Os cabelos negros curtos escovados para trás e contidos por um feitiço gel, seu rosto serio com a barba bem feita e os olhos negros sérios. Em seu colo, um menino de pouco mais de um ano. Com cabelos negros lisos, pele pálida e os mesmo olhos negros de Eliot.

Em silêncio, Eliot andou até a frente do trono e se ajoelhou, colocando o menino em frente ao Lorde enquanto se ajoelhava.

- Meu senhor, este é meu neto e herdeiro primogênito. As Parcas lhe nomearam de Severus.

Voldemort encarou o menino, mas não teve chances de falar qualquer palavra, pois alguém se manifestou antes:

- Você ousa oferecer o filho da traidora com aquele trouxa nojento?!

Todos encararam a pessoa que havia ousado falar sem a permissão do Lorde. Não foi surpresa, no entanto, ao ver que essa pessoa era Walburga Black. No entanto, o olhar de Voldemort não se direcionou para a mulher, mas para o homem ao lado desta.

- Orion, sugiro que controle sua esposa, pois nem mesmo em uma data agraciada como essa, serei tolerante com afrontas. - A voz de Voldemort não soava alta ou irritada, mas era justamente sua firmeza e suavidade que fazia clara sua irritação. - Eliot, lamento a decepção que Eileen causou a sua família. Nenhum de nós merece a tristeza de ver uma de nossas preciosas crianças serem corrompidas pelas palavras manipuladores de Dumbledore. Sinto um forte potencial findo de seu neto. Ele será mais do que bem-vindo entre nós.

Dizendo isso, ele ergueu a varinha em direção ao pequeno Severus. Mais uma vez a fumaça prateada desprendeu-se da varinha e envolveu o braço do menino. Novamente, o salão foi agraciado com o som de risadinhas infantis, antes de Voldemort sorrisse satisfeito e anunciasse.

- Eis aqui mais um membro da Elite dos Comensais da Morte.

Houve um pouco se surpresa estampando as faces de muitos, enquanto alguns demonstravam indignação por um mestiço ter recebido um posto tão alto - Walburga era uma dessas pessoas.

Eliot mascarou sua própria surpresa, mas sem esconder sua satisfação enquanto voltava para seu lugar com o neto. Assim como qualquer outro ali, ele esperava que Severus recebesse um posto mais baixo, mas sua magia parecia ter sido forte o suficiente para lhe garantir a posição da Elite, mesmo tendo sangue trouxa em suas veias.

- Adiante Cygnus Black.

Durante um momento não houve nenhum movimento, até que Cygnus finalmente se moveu para frente e, para o espanto de todos, trazendo consigo uma menina que deveria ter um pouco mias de dois anos. Voldemort arqueou uma sobrancelha, enquanto observava Cygnus se ajoelhar e colocar a menina diante dele.

- Meu senhor, essa é minha filha e primogênita. As Parcas lhe nomearam de Bellatrix.

Voldemort não falou nada, apenas ergueu a varinha e repetiu o mesmo procedimento que havia feito antes. Contudo, quando encerou o encanto ele encarou um pouso surpreso a marca que havia aparecido no braço esquerdo da menina.

- A primeira mulher entre os Comensais da Morte. Espero que seja a última. - Declarou tranquilamente, enquanto Cygnus agarrava a filha de cabeça baixa e envergonhada.

Alguns convidados estavam rindo discretamente, enquanto outros menos educados lançavam olhares debochados na direção de Druella. Era mais do que claro que a sua incapacidade de gerar um herdeiro homem fizesse com que muitos debochassem, do fato de seu marido estar tentando minimizar a humilhação oferecendo a filha. Mulheres raramente eram oferecidas para serem marcadas, e quando o caso acontecia na maioria das vezes elas costumavam ser designadas ao Clã da Rosa Negra - o mais nobre e seleto entre as divisões da Ordem Negra que era composta não só por mulheres, mas por homens com magia adequada para auxiliar em uma gravidez. O Clã da Rosa Negra estava no mesmo patamar de importância do que a Elite e, conhecidos, por serem os favoritos do Lorde.

- Adiante o Senhor da Muito Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Black.

Orion não hesitou em nenhum momento, enquanto avançava com o filho de pouco mais um ano. Ele ajoelhou-se diante de Voldemort e, assim como os outros, estendeu-lhe o filho que havia trazido.

- Meu senhor, esse é meu herdeiro e primogênito. As Parcas nomearam-no de Sírius.

Voldemort olhou para o menino e apontou a varinha. Um momento depois, Voldemort sorriu amplamente enquanto observava a marca que havia surgido no braço do menino.

- Eis o primeiro da nova geração do Clã das Rosas Negras.

Orion não foi capaz de esconder o sorriso satisfeito, enquanto pegava o filho e retornava para o lado de sua esposa, que agora mais parecia um pavão de orgulho e arrogância, que nem ao menos tentava esconder o deboche ao olhar para a cunhada e o cunhado.

- Adiante Cibele Lupin.

Mais uma onda de silêncio pesado preencheu o salão, enquanto a mulher alta de cabelos ruivos marchava altiva em direção ao Lorde, ignorando os olhares que lhe eram direcionados. Eu seu colo, havia um menino que deveria ter atingido a pouco tempo a idade de um ano, com os cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor. Ela se ajoelhou e colocou o menino diante de Voldemort, precisando lhe dar um pouco de apoio, pois ele ainda não ficava de pé sozinho.

- Meu senhor, esse é meu herdeiro e primogênito. As Parcas o nomearam de Remus.

Voldemort observou em silêncio a criança. Assim como Severus o fato de que Remus era um mestiço não era desconhecido, mas o motivo disso era diferente. Cibele havia sido estuprada pelo nascido-trouxa Augusth Lupin e, como era inconcebível para uma herdeira puro-sangue permanecer solteira após isso, ela havia sido forçada a se casar com o nascido-trouxa. Obviamente, Voldemort não havia sido feliz com isso. Cibele era uma de suas rosas e ele sempre havia sido _muito_ protetor com suas rosas. A morte de Augusth havia sido lenta e dolorosa, logo após o casamento. Logicamente, ninguém pensou que o infeliz havia conseguido a façanha de engravidar Cibele naquele curto prazo, mas mesmo após o conhecimento de que estava gravida, Cibele decidiu se manter como uma mãe viúva e solteira.

Agora, lá estava o resultado da desonra de Cibele, mas diferente do que era o esperado, ela não odiava o filho. Ela o amava e, como prova disso, o estava oferecendo de bom grado ao Lorde.

Voldemort ergueu a varinha na direção do menino, fazendo com a risada infantil voltasse a preencher o recinto. Assim que encerrou o encanto, Voldemort olhou para a marca e sorriu.

- Eis mais um membro da nova geração do Clã das Rosas Negras.

O sorriso de Cibele foi o maior até aquele momento, enquanto pegava o filho e lhe depositava um beijo gentil em sua têmpora. Ela retornou ao seu lugar e Voldemort retomou a cerimonia. Cada uma das crianças lhe eram trazidas e recebiam a marca, porém, a marca da Rosa Negra não surgiu novamente. Muitos membros da Elite ficaram envergonhados ao ver seus filhos, muitas vezes sendo eles seus primogênitos, receberem a marca de um simples soldado. Enquanto outros brincavam e exibiam orgulhosos seus filhos que receberam a marca da Elite. Foi então que o último nome foi chamado. Um que não conseguia nem ao menos disfarçar a satisfação e o orgulho que sentia, era Declan Lestrange, que havia tido seus dois filhos gêmeos - Rodolphus e Rabastan - haviam sido designados para a Elite dos Comensais da Morte.

Foi então que chegou o momento do último se apresentar diante do Lorde. Todos observaram enquanto, caminhando com a cabeça erguida até ficar do trono de Voldemort, se encontrava Charlus Potter. O homem se ajoelhou diante de Voldemort e colocou um menino de aproximadamente um anos com cabelos negros arrepiados diante do Lorde.

- Meu senhor, é uma vergonha para mim admitir que meu filho se tornou um tolo seduzido pelas manipulações de Dumbledore. Com a ajuda de Abraxas conseguir a guarda dessa criança, meu neto, e eu lhe imploro que o aceite em nosso meio. Diferente do tolo do meu filho, este não será um motivo de desonra e desgosto. As Parcas o nomearam de James.

Voldemort olhou para o homem ajoelhado, para depois encarar a criança. A traição do filho de Charlus, Anthonie, era bem conhecida entre eles, já que o tolo havia começado a defender abertamente as ideias loucas de Dumbledore. Nem mesmo o fato de ter sido deserdado publicamente, após uma conferencia da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos, onde Anthonie havia invadido sem o consentimento a câmara e ido contra a lei que impedia a entrada de qualquer produto de origem trouxa no mundo bruxo. Obviamente, isso era o resultado da manipulação de Dumbledore, mas nem mesmo essa certeza suavizou o castigo que Charlus submeteu seu filho. Charlus Potter era um Senhor de uma família antiga e nobre. Sua honra e seu orgulho estavam acima de tudo e, mesmo com tristeza, ele não hesitou ao expurgar Anthonie de sua árvore genealógica, surpreendendo a todos.

Até mesmo Dumbledore havia sido surpreendido por isso, afinal, era mais do que óbvio que o bode velho esperava ter ao seu lado o herdeiro e futuro Senhor da Muito Antiga Casa dos Potters. Agora, tudo o que o velho idiota tinha, era um bastardo que foi renegado publicamente pelo pai.

Silenciosamente, sem dizer nada, Voldemort ergueu a varinha e lançou o encanto. A risada de James foi alta e divertida, fazendo o próprio Lorde das Trevas sorrir enviesado. Quando o encanto terminou, Voldemort olhou satisfeito para marca.

- Eis o último membro da nova geração do Clã das Rosas Negras.

Charlus arregalou os olhos e olhou com satisfação e orgulho para o neto, tomando-o em seus braços novamente e se retirando.

Voldemort encarou seus seguidores. Em muito menos tempo do que ele havia planejado, o número de famílias que lhe seguiam haviam dobrado e até mesmo triplicado. Pessoas com poder político. Pessoas com nomes de peso na sociedade. Ele sabia que a luta contra o tolo Dumbledore não duraria muito. A cada dia que se passava, outra pessoa despertava das manipulações e mentiras de Dumbledore. Não demoraria muito para que o mundo percebesse a verdade clara e única que sempre existiu, mas foi ignorada e esquecida por todos.

[ROSA_NEGRA]

_Sete anos depois..._

Voldemort soltou suspiro, enquanto girava a varinha em torno de seus dedos. Ele não estava sentado em seu trono de ônix e madrepérola, mas sim no trono dourado que havia sido o acento se todos os diretores da famosa Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts. Seus olhos cor-de-sangue se ergueram um pouco, enquanto ele observava o homem velho amarrado por cordas invisíveis, ajoelhado diante dele. Há exatas uma semana, ele havia coordenado um ataque em massa contra o Ministério da Magia, matando o Ministro e subindo ao poder. Seus melhores homens, membros da Elite, haviam assumido os postos de cada departamento do Ministério. Qualquer um que tentasse algo contra sua tomada de poder, deveria ser prontamente eliminado. Agora, a pouco mais de trinta minutos, ele havia invadido a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Por ser exatamente na data das férias de inverno, quase nenhum aluno se encontrava na escola e seus Comensais tinham ordens de não atacar nenhuma criança. Dumbledore não havia sido tão honesto, obviamente, chegando ao ponto de tentar usar um dos poucos alunos que haviam ficado na escola que - para o horror de todos os membros da Ordem da Phoenix - era, justamente, Fábio Prewett.

Ele sabia que se seus Comensais não fossem altamente treinados, Fábio teria sido morto por culpa de Dumbledore. Não importava se era uma criança de uma família que simpatizada com o bode velho. O que importava era que era uma criança mágica. Crianças mágicas eram o futuro do mundo em que viviam. Deveriam sempre ser tratadas com cuidado e gentileza. Era assim que deveria sempre ser.

Logicamente, nem mesmo os idiotas fanáticos da Ordem da Phoenix foram capazes de continuar a defender as palavras de Dumbledore após a atitude do velho. A vitória após isso foi fácil. Os membros da Ordem que haviam sobrevivido ao confronto, agora se encontrava presos sobre feitiços complexos que os impediam de usar magia e fugirem. Os professores também estavam impossibilitados de agirem, enquanto o próprio diretor da escola se encontrava ajoelhado e impotente diante do Lorde das Trevas, sendo que até mesmo sua varinha jazia em pedaços diante do bruxo idoso.

- Isso ainda não terminou Tom. - Declarou Dumbledore, usando propositalmente o nome verdadeiro de Voldemort, apenas para irritá-lo.

Porém, tudo o que conseguiu foi um sorriso desdenhoso do Lorde.

- Sinto em lhe dizer, velho. Mas isso termina aqui. A partir de hoje, o mundo voltará a sua glória e nunca mais decairá.

Não houve mais palavras. Voldemort não permitiu que Dumbledore dissesse mais uma única palavra tola. Sem ao menos pronunciar uma única palavra, ele lançou a maldição assassina em direção ao homem que, sem qualquer tipo de proteção, foi atingido e caiu morto diante de todos.

Aquele era o fim.

O fim da guerra. O início de uma nova era para o mundo bruxo.

O início de uma era que seria repleta de glória para aqueles que fossem bruxos.


	2. Chapter 2

_**ROSAS NEGRAS**_

_**Título: **__Rosas Negras_

_**Autora: **__Shiroi Tsukiyomi_

_**Sinopse: **__Voldemort venceu a guerra muito antes do que todos esperavam. Agora o mundo vive sobre suas leis e aqueles que são os mais favorecidos são a Elite dos Comensais da Morte e aqueles que são intitulados de Rosas Negras. Um mundo onde a palavra do Senhor das Trevas é a lei e nada e nem ninguém pode se opor, esse é um mundo onde apenas a Elite e as Rosas podem viver._

_**Notas: **__Harry Potter não me pertence. Essa fanfic contém MPreg e Slash, caso não goste, por favor, retire-se dessa página. A fanfic se baseia em uma realidade alternativa._

* * *

**Capítulo Dois**

_Prezado Sr. Harry Serpentis Potter Black_

James soltou um baixo gemido enquanto sentia a claridade do sol adentrar pelas janelas. Normalmente, ele não era preguiçoso, já que sempre gostava de acordar o mais cedo possível, para que ele pudesse cuidar de seus filhos. Contudo, ele sempre ficava mais preguiçoso quando se encontrava gravido, exatamente como era naquele momento. James se encontrava com seis meses de gestação, o que fazia com que sua barriga revelasse uma proeminência ampla, por onde ele era capaz de sentir - vez ou outra - o bebê se movendo. Um outro gemido escapou de seus lábios, quando ele sentiu uma mão subindo por sua coxa, indo até a base de sua virilha e apertando, fazendo com que ele ofegasse excitado. Seus olhos castanhos-esverdeados se abriram lentamente, nublados tanto pelo sono quanto pela excitação, deparando-se com os olhos cinzentos de seu marido: Regulus Acturus Black.

Um sorriso preguiçoso surgiu em seus lábios, enquanto esfregava seu corpo contra o de Regulus, que continuou com a brincadeira com mão. Tocou a pele da virilha de James, roçando se leve no falo semi-ereto, arrancando gemidos baixos do mais velho.

- Regulus... Por favor... Não seja malvado...

Regulus sorriu, depositando um beijo na nuca do consorte, enquanto finalmente segurava o falo ereto do esposo, começando a acariciá-lo lentamente, fazendo com que o toque parecesse mais uma tortura do que um alívio. James gemeu mais abertamente, comprimindo seu corpo com o de Regulus, encaixando o falo do marido entre suas nádegas e começando a provocar prazer em Regulus ao mesmo tempo em que o recebia. Seus gemidos e ofegos ficavam mais altos e se não fossem os feitiços silenciadores que envolviam o quarto, provavelmente todos na mansão já estariam escutando os dois em meio aquele ato. Conforme o corpo de James se contraía e contorcia sobre os carinhos, Regulus sabia que não demoraria muito para que ele alcançasse o orgasmo. Assim como havia previsto, bastou mais alguns instantes e o moreno mais velho gemeu e se contorceu, derramando-se na mão do marido.

Ele apertou com um pouco mais de força a cintura de James, fazendo mais pressão contra seu próprio falo, gozando contra das nádegas do esposo. Um gemido zonzo escapou pelos lábios de James, que recostou a cabeça no ombro do marido, enquanto um sorriso bobo enfeitava seus lábios.

- Como você consegue ficar excitado, quando eu estou gordo desse jeito? - Indagou James, depois de alguns instantes em silêncio, acomodando-se melhor nos braços do marido, enquanto sentia Regulus lhe fazer um carinho suave em seu braço.

- Você não está gordo minha rosa. Você está esperando esperando nossa criança, então é apenas natural que a sua barriga cresça para dar espaça a ela. - Falou calmamente, com a experiência de quem já havia vivido aquela cena outras vezes.

James sorriu de um modo infantil, que fez com que Regulus sorrisse de volta.

Os dois estavam enlaçados desde que Regulus havia completado dezessete anos, um ano depois que James havia se formado na Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts. Assim como qualquer outro bruxo do alto escalão da sociedade, os dois haviam tido seu enlace decidido pelo próprio Lorde das Trevas.

O mundo havia mudado muito naqueles anos, desde que a guerra havia terminado e o Lorde das Trevas havia triunfado. As famílias antigas e poderosas, que no passado foram aliadas e serviram a Voldemort durante a guerra, haviam se tornado as mais importantes famílias da sociedade atual. Mesmo que a guerra houvesse terminado há vários anos, ainda era tradição que as crianças fossem marcadas entre as idades de um a dois anos, sendo designadas para funções mais específicas dentro da sociedade. Membros da Elite, como era o caso de Regulus, ocupavam os mais importantes postos dentro do Ministério e até mesmo dentro do St. Mungus. As famílias que haviam apoiado Dumbledore durante a guerra, eram menos favorecidas e precisavam verdadeiramente lutar para conseguir um posto mais alto. A política com os nascidos-trouxas também havia sido alterado durante aqueles anos. Quando uma criança mágica era detectada com uma família trouxa - normalmente sendo entre os onze e doze anos, quando sua magia começava a ficar mais latente - ela era retirada imediatamente do convívio com a família, a família e toda e qualquer pessoa próxima tinham suas memórias apagadas, e a criança era enviada para uma família mágica - escolhida pelo Lorde das Trevas.

Pessoalmente, nem James nem Regulus podiam reclamar da forma como o mundo havia se tornado. Os dois eram mais do que felizes em seu enlace. Suas magias eram totalmente compatíveis, o que lhes garantia não só a certeza de que qualquer filho não nasceria um aborto, como também fazia com que a atração e o amor entre eles fosse tão natural quanto respirar. Esse era um detalhe que fazia com que as decisões sobre enlace do Lorde das Trevas nunca fossem contestadas. Ele era capaz de ver aqueles que possuíam magias mais compatíveis e, por tanto, teria plenos sucessos em conceberem crianças plenamente mágicas.

- Temos que levantar. Logo Mataios vai estar invadindo o quarto. - Lembrou James, levantando-se da cama com um pouco de dificuldade devido a proeminente barriga.

- Você está certo. Por mais que eu adoraria ficar com você na cama o dia todo, tenho uma reunião com Lucius depois às nove horas.

- Algo errado? Lucius não costuma marcar reuniões na parte da manhã. - Comentou preocupado, enquanto puxava o lençol para escondeu seu corpo e ir em direção ao banheiro.

Lucius havia recebido o posto de Ministro da Magia pouco tempo depois de se formar em Hogwarts, apenas como um título sendo que ele não tinha o real poder. Isso era devido ao fato de que o Lorde das Trevas preferia não ficar preso atrás de uma mesa de escritório, mas mesmo assim, toda e qualquer decisão era tomada por ele e Lucius sempre lhe enviava relatórios semanais sobre cada departamento.

- Nada de muito importante. Apenas parece que Arthur Weasley foi pego comprando material trouxa novamente. Eu e o meu esquadrão vamos ter de ir até a casa dele e fazer uma revista completa e Lucius quer nos acompanhar. Depois disso, vamos ter de enviar um novo relatório para o Lorde e marcar o julgamento de Arthur... novamente.

James olhou incrédulo para o marido, enquanto os dois entravam na ampla banheira cheia de água quente perfumada.

Arthur Weasley era um velho conhecido do Setor de Execuções das Leis Mágicas. Era quase uma rotina para os bruxos daquele setor prenderem Arthur por comprar e armazenamento qualquer tipo de material trouxa. Da última vez, ele ficou cinco meses preso em Azkaban - o que era realmente um longo tempo, equivalendo as punições que eram dadas aos prisioneiros.

- Esse homem não aprende?! A família inteira dele é humilhada por causa de suas atitudes! - Exclamou James olhando para o marido sem acreditar, no quanto alguém poderia prejudicar conscientemente sua família.

Regulus sorriu e beijou suavemente os lábios do esposo.

- Isso não faz com que você fique feliz; por estar enlaçado com um homem que pensa na honra e felicidade da nossa família?

James girou os olhos, mas sorriu. Sim, ele era feliz. Cada dia, cada vez que olhava para seus dois filhos, ou tocava seu ventre, ele agradecia em silêncio pelo Lorde tê-lo enlaçado com Regulus. Sua vida era perfeita e ele desejava que fosse assim eternamente.

Regulus puxou o mais velho para mais perto, rodeando sua cintura com seus braços e acariciando o ventre de James. Mas antes que eles pudessem continuar compartilhando aquele momento de carinho e intimidade, a porta do banheiro foi aberta bruscamente, dando passagem para uma criança de seis anos que de imediato pulou dentro da banheira, fazendo com que a água jorrasse para todos os lados.

O susto fez com que os dois bruxos se separassem, apenas para se depararem com o rostinho risinho e malandro do filho Mataios. Mataios Hypnus Potter Black era o segundo filho do casal, tendo completado seus seis anos há três meses e, assim como o pai, era um futuro membro da Elite. Tinha os cabelos negros e cacheados típicos da família Black, assim como os olhos azuis cinzentos, já a pele era em um tom dourado típica da família Potter. Tinha uma personalidade ativa e sempre gostava de armar pequenas travessuras, o que era algo legitimamente herdado de James que, em seus tempos de solteiro, havia sido um verdadeiro tormento para seu avô e professores.

- Bom dia papai, bom dia papa! - Exclamou ele animado, se jogando na direção de James, mas sendo aparado por Regulus, que queria evitar que o filho acabasse por machucar a barriga de seu esposo.

- Mataios, quantas vezes conversamos sobre você invadir o banheiro, enquanto eu e eu papa estamos aqui? - Indagou Regulus com o tom de voz sério e autoritário.

Instintivamente, Mataios olhou desolado para o pai, fazendo um biquinho manhoso.

- Mas eu tava com saudade, papai.

James riu, sabendo que o marido não lidava muito bem com essa expressão do filho. Seus olhos castanhos-esverdeados se voltaram para a porta e sorriram.

- Harry, você está aí?

- Estou papa. Desculpe por não ter segurado o Mataios a tempo. - Respondeu a voz do filho mais velho do casal, que se arriscou a espiar a situação dentro do banheiro, antes de recuar com a face corada.

Harry Serpentis Potter Black era o filho mais velho do casal, que dali a um mês completaria onze anos e começaria a frequentar a Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts em setembro. Harry tinha os mesmos cabelos negros de Regulus, mas ao invés de cacheados eles eram lisos e longos - chegando até abaixo de seus ombros -, e quando molhados revelavam algumas mechas mais rebeldes como os cabelos de James. Seus olhos eram de um verde intenso que muito lembrava o brilho da maldição assassina, algo que ele havia herdado da família Potter, conhecida por seus olhos nos mais variados tons de verde. E a pele era cor-de-pêssego suave, típica da família Black. Assim como seu papa, ele havia sido designado para o Clã das Rosas Negras, o que havia enchido de orgulho os dois pais babões.

- Mataios, vá com seu irmão se secar e trocar de roupa, para que possamos ir tomar café juntos. - Mandou James, pegando o filho e colocando para fora da banheira e convocando uma toalha para cobrir o garoto.

Mataios deu outra risadinha sapeca e saiu do banheiro, já pronto para sair correndo, mas sendo agarrado por Harry antes de conseguir fugir novamente.

Harry sorriu para o irmão e o levou para o quarto do mais novo, que ficava ao lado esquerdo do quarto de seus pais, enquanto seu próprio quarto ficava do lado direito.

O quarto de Mataios, assim como qualquer outro quarto na mansão, era amplo e bem iluminado. As paredes possuíam um tom azul-mar com várias pinturas de cavalos-marinhos voadores - animal favorito de Mataios - que se moviam pelas paredes, quase como se estivessem na água. A cama era grande e em formato circular e envolvida com um feitiço de textura, que fazia com que parecesse ser que ele estava dormindo em um colchão d'água.

Harry colocou o irmão em cima de uma mesa de madeira bege, que normalmente era usada para estudos, e tirou as roupas encharcadas do menino. Colocando-as em um canto qualquer, pois ele sabia que não demoraria muito para que um elfo aparecesse e as levasse. Pegou uma muda de vestes secas no roupeiro e ajudou que Mataios se secasse e vestisse a roupa limpa. Em alguns instantes, o menino estava completamente seco e vestindo um conjunto de vestes azuis claras com detalhes em branco.

Com um sorriso nos lábios, Harry voltou a pegar o irmão no colo e desceu as longas escadas, em direção a sala reservada para as refeições da família.

A mansão Potter-Black era uma construção ampla, muito semelhante aos castelos europeus, que se encontrava no sul do País de Galês. Por fora era uma linda construção branca, com janelas grandes e vidros decorados, algumas partes da parede eram cobertas por trepadeiras com flores violetas e o telhado azul cinzento. O jardim da frente formava um bonito labirinto de rosas, enquanto o dos fundo era recoberto por um imenso pomar com os mais variados tipos de frutas.

Assim que abriu a porta da sala reservada para as refeições, Harry encontrou seus pais já sentados na longa mesa de madeira de lei escura. A sala era grande, mas sem exageros. As paredes em um tom bege, enquanto uma das paredes era, na verdade, uma ampla janela de vidro transparente, que fazia vista para o labirinto de rosas. Regulus estava sentado na ponta da mesa, enquanto James ocupava a cadeira a sua esquerda. Harry soltou Mataios, que se apressou e correu para ocupar o lugar a direita de Regulus, enquanto Harry caminhou de forma elegante até o acento ao lado de James.

No momento em que os dois filhos se sentaram, Regulus estalou os dedos, fazendo com que várias bandejas de comida surgissem sobre a mesa. Pães, frutas, frios, geleias, entre muitos outros tipos de comidas. Harry e Mataios esperaram pacientemente, até que Regulus e James sacaram as varinhas e fizeram com que os pratos diante dos filhos, e os seus próprios, fossem preenchidos. Mataios ganhou uma porção de frutas com mel e cereais, dois croissant polvilhados com açúcar de confeiteiro, um copo de leite e outro de suco de laranja. Harry recebeu uma porção semelhante de frutas com mel e cereais - com a única exceção do kiwi, ao qual ele era alérgico -, dois brioches, um copo de suco de morango e um copo de leite, assim como também uma xícara de chá earl gray. O desjejum de Regulus era composto de pequenas baguetes, com pedaços de frios - salame de queijos -, uma porção de maçãs com mel, um copo de suco de laranja e uma xícara de café preto. O prato de James, não importando o pronto de vista, era certamente o mais intimidador. Devido a sua condição, ele precisava comer três vezes mais do que um homem normal, já que em uma gravidez masculina a criança exibia muito mais nutrientes para ser capaz de desenvolver seu próprio núcleo de mágico. Em seu prato havia uma mistura intimidadora de pães, frutas, frios e outro alimentos e misturas supostamente intragáveis.

A refeição foi feita em um silêncio agradável, até que o som de um 'pop' atraiu a atenção de todos. Ao lado de Regulus havia surgido uma bandeja de prata, contendo um exemplar do Profeta Diário, um exemplar da revista Magia Hoje e uma carta de pergaminho amarelados. Rapidamente, ele inspecionou o correio, sem se preocupar em verificar se elas continham qualquer tipo de feitiço que poderia ferir um membro de sua família, já que isso era algo que os elfos já haviam feito. Entregou a revista para o esposo, que sempre a lia devido a vários artigos sobre educação infantil e dicas para gestações mais saudáveis. Colocou o jornal em espera ao seu lado e, quando olhou a carta, sorriu amplamente.

- Carta para o Sr. Harry Serpentis Potter Black. - Anunciou, fazendo com que os olhos do filho mais velho se arregalassem.

James sorriu quando viu o marido entregar a carta para o filho. Os dois já sabiam o que eram, e Harry suspeitava. Porém, não havia nada como a emoção de sua primeira carta de Hogwarts.

Com as mãos tremendo de empolgação e o sorriso de encanto enfeitando seus lábios, Harry abriu a carta e leu em voz alta para todos escutarem.

_ESCOLA DE MAGIA E FEITIÇARIA DE HOGWARTS_

_Diretor: Lorde Voldemort_

_Prezado Sr. Harry Serpentis Potter Black_

_Temos o prazer de lhe informar que a . tem uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts._

_Estamos anexando uma lista dos livros e equipamentos necessários._

_O ano letivo começa no dia 1º de setembro. Aguardamos a sua coruja até 31 de julho, no mais tardar._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Diretora Substituta_

- Eu vou para Hogwarts! - Exclamou Harry, após terminar de ler a carta, olhando para sua família, com o maior sorriso que já havia dado.

- É claro que vai, querido. - Riu James, adorando ver a empolgação estampada nos olhos do filho. - Regulus, você consegue ficar livre no fim de semana, para levarmos o Harry ao Beco Diagonal, para comprarmos o material dele?

Regulus não respondeu de imediato. Com o caso de Arthur Weasley, ele não tinha certeza se não acabaria preso com alguma burocracia, sem mencionar que ele precisa garantir que todo o material que fosse apreendido seria, prontamente e totalmente, destruído.

- Vou ver se consigo deixar o sábado livre, mas não posso prometer. Qualquer coisa, levamos o Harry no próximo fim de semana. - Respondeu depois de alguns instantes.

- O senhor vai ter muito trabalho essa semana, pai? - Indagou Harry um pouco surpreso.

Não que fosse incomum Regulus trabalhar. O incomum era seu pai não saber se teria ou não o sábado livre. Isso só acontecia quando houvesse muito trabalho.

- Provavelmente, anjinho. O Arthur Weasley está nos dando um trabalho extra essa semana.

As sobrancelhas de Harry subiram um pouco ao escutar aquilo. Arthur Weasley era um 'problema' para o departamento de seu pai há muito tempo.

- Aquele homem... Não me surpreende que a família Weasley tem decaído tanto no nível social nos últimos anos. - Comentou James, ainda irritando com o pensamento das atitudes imprudentes de Arthur.

- Sim, mas os dois mais velhos se afastaram da família e estão tentando fazer seu próprio nome, sem acabarem associados ao pai. William tem feito um ótimo trabalho com os duendes, e eu soube que Charlie está indo muito bem na reserva de dragões. Se eles continuarem assim, talvez o Lorde lhes ofereça uma posição melhor na sociedade. Talvez até mesmo um enlace com alguém adequado.

- Isso se o pai deles não destruir todo o nome da família antes.

Harry abaixou o olhar e olhou sua carta, preferindo não escutar a conversa entre seus pais. Ele sabia que política era importante, mesmo para ele que era um rosa, mas não via nada de novo para observar na conversa. Arthur Weasley já era um assunto antigo, mesmo que o problema ainda persistisse. A única novidade, era o fato de que talvez o Lorde oferecesse aos filhos mais velhos do Weasley uma melhor posição na sociedade. Isso o deixava satisfeito, pois provava que até mesmo pessoas vindas de famílias degradas poderiam crescer na sociedade, caso se empenhassem verdadeiramente.

Comeu um pedaço de seu brioche e tirou as duas listas de materiais de dentro da carta, apenas para ver quais itens precisaria comprar.

**LIVROS OBRIGATÓRIOS  
**

Livro Padrão de Feitiços (1ª série) de Miranda Goshwak

Histórias e Costume dos Povos Mágicos de Ptolomeu Crowndacth

Introdução a Astronomia de Adalberto Waffling

Guia de Transfiguração para Iniciantes de Emerico Switch

Mil Ervas e Fungos Mágicos de Fílida Spore

Bebidas e Poções Mágicas de Arsênio Jigger

Primeiros Paços da Magia Negra de Leonel Pookes

Tradições e Costumes Mágicos de Amélia Bollwon

Aprendendo a Defesa Mágica de Anthony Gooky

Runas Antigas para Iniciantes de Cassandra Clywok

Aritimancia para Iniciantes de Octávio Thompson

Pequenas Criaturas e Como Tratá-las de Agnal Wilker

(OS ESTUDANTES PODEM LEVAR QUALQUER OUTRO LIVRO PARA A ESCOLA, DESDE QUE ELES POSSUAM A ASSINATURA MÁGICA DE SEUS TUTORES, CONSTATANDO A AUTORIZAÇÃO DE MANTÊ-LOS)

**ROUPAS**

Um chapéu pontudo simples (preto);

Dois suéteres (simples ou coloridos);

Duas camisas (brancas);

Um par de sapatos (preto);

Duas gravatas;

Três vestes simples (pretas);

**OUTROS EQUIPAMENTOS:**

Cinquenta rolos de pergaminho, tamanho padrão;

Dois cadernos de anotações;

Três penas;

Um telescópio;

Uma balança de latão;

Um kit de frascos;

Um caldeirão de estanho, tamanho padrão dois;

Um instrumento musical de sua preferência;

ALUNOS DO PRIMEIRO ANO PODEM LEVAR UM FAMILIAR MÁGICO, DESDE QUE SE RESPONSABILIZE PELO MESMO;

ALUNOS DO PRIMEIRO ANO DEVEM PRECISAR DE AUTORIZAÇÃO DOS PAIS E DA DIRETORIA PARA PORTAREM VASSOURAS PESSOAIS;

Harry terminou de ler e ficou pensativo por um momento. Ele gostava de voar, era um dos seus passatempos favoritos. Até mesmo havia ganhado uma vassoura nova de seu padrinho no último natal - uma Nimbus 200o. Talvez ele pedisse para seu pai conseguir a autorização para levá-la para a escola, pois seria bom ter a certeza de que poderia voar as vezes, para relaxar após os exames e outras atividades mais intensas. Já parte sobre o familiar... Ele ainda não possuía um. Não por falta de vontade, mas porque tanto James, quanto Regulus concordavam que era uma responsabilidade muito grande. Familiares eram importantes, já que eles - depois de algum tempo - ficavam conectados a magia do bruxo e acabavam compartilhando personalidades e atitudes semelhantes com a de seu dono. Maltratar ou não cuidar adequadamente de um familiar era considerado um crime na sociedade e, dependendo do caso, poderia ser tratado como um crime grave.

Seus olhos verdes se ergueram para seus pais, enquanto prendia o lábio entre os dentes. Talvez ele pudesse convencer os dois de que já estava pronto para cuidar de um familiar, mas ele mesmo sabia que era uma responsabilidade muito grande. Contudo, sua vontade de ter um era maior do que seu receio. Ele poderia aprender. Hogwarts oferecia a classe de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas por um motivo, afinal.

- Papa... - Chamou baixinho, interrompendo James que ainda estava falando sobre algo relacionado a Arthur Weasley.

Quase como mágica, o olhar duro e indignado de seu genitor se transformou em um olhar de carinho e amor.

- Sim, querido?

- Hm... A lista diz que eu posso levar um familiar para a escola... - Falou devagar, encarando os dois com olhos brilhante de expectativa.

Mataios entendeu o que seu irmão queria e sorriu maroto. Ele também estava sobre a lei 'familiar só quando estiver pronto'. Se seu irmão conseguisse um, por estar indo para Hogwarts, talvez ele próprio fosse capaz de fazer isso quando chegasse a sua vez.

- Harry, nós conversamos sobre isso. Um familiar é uma responsabilidade muito grande. - Lembrou James com um olhar dividido entre o esposo e o filho.

- Mas eu vou ter Trato das Criaturas Mágicas em Hogwarts! Vão me ensinar a cuidar de um familiar. Por favor, papa... pai... - Insistiu, fazendo uso do mesmo olhar desolado e biquinho que Mataios havia usado mais cedo.

Regulus e James trocaram um olhar e discutiram silenciosamente sobre o pedido do filho. Familiares eram especiais. Talvez isso fosse ser muita responsabilidade para um garoto que completaria onze anos em pouco mais de um mês. Contudo, eles sabiam que Harry também precisaria aprender a cuidar de um ser vivo e a ter responsabilidade por ele. Sendo Harry uma rosa, futuramente ele seria enlaçado e geraria filhos, aos quais ele deveria criar e educar com ainda mais dedicação do que cuidar de um familiar necessitava.

Os dois sorriram chegando a um acordo.

- Com uma condição. - Declarou James sorrindo para o filho.

O rosto de Harry se iluminou ao escutar aquilo.

- Qualquer coisa!

- Você vai ter que manter suas notas na escola altas e se responsabilizar totalmente. Nem eu, nem o seu pai iremos ajudá-lo. - Estipulou, olhando com seriedade para o filho.

- Eu prometo. Vou ter as melhores notas e vou cuidar dele sozinho!

Os dois riram da animação do filho, enquanto Harry e Mataios trocavam um olhar cúmplice. Se um deles havia sido capaz de conseguir o familiar, então isso significava que os dois poderiam conseguir. A partir daquele dia, Mataios começaria a levar os estudos um pouco mais a sério, já que não queria - de forma nenhuma - ficar sem seu próprio familiar.

O restante da refeição seguiu-se tranquilamente. Algumas vezes a família trocava pequenas frases. Algumas vezes James comentava sobre uma ou outra coisa interessante que Harry encontraria em Hogwarts. Outras Regulus lembraria que não queria receber uma carta da escola logo na primeira semana de Harry.

Quando terminaram de comer, Regulus se despediu dando um beijo na testa de cada um dos filhos, para então beijar rapidamente o esposo e acariciar sua barriga, para então ir trabalhar.

[ROSAS_NEGRAS]

A' Toca acordou em sua rotina diária, pelo menos quando os filhos de Arthur e Molly Weasley estavam de férias da escola. A confusão do café da manhã era um rotina que não mudava, não importava o quanto Molly tentasse fazer com que seus filhos fossem, ao menos, um pouco civilizados. Sobre a longa mesa de madeira rústica e gasta, pratos com bacon, ovos fritos e mexidos, junto com torradas, bule de café e jarras de suco. Quem observasse três dos cinco filhos que permaneciam nada durante a refeição, poderia até mesmo pensar que eles não comiam há vários meses, devido a forma como agarravam e devoravam cada pedaço de comida.

Percy Weasley era o terceiro filho, e o mais velho presente. Iniciaria seu sexto ano em Hogwarts e havia sido designado para ser monitor no ano anterior. Era alto e magro, com os típicos cabelos cor-de-fogo da família Weasley e os olhos azuis, que eram emoldurados por óculos com aros de tartaruga. Diferente de seus irmãos, ele tentava se comportar o melhor possível, mas seus esforços acabavam por tornado pomposo ao invés de educado.

Os gêmeos Fred e George Weasley, mais baixos e troncudos do que Percy, com os mesmo cabelos cor-de-fogo, mas com o diferencial de seus olhos que eram castanhos. Eles não se preocupavam em tentar aparentar ter boas maneiras, sempre levando cada momento de suas vidas como se fosse uma grande brincadeira. Era rara a semana em que seus pais não recebiam uma notificação de Hogwarts falando sobre o comportamento inadequado de seus filhos.

Ron Weasley era o caçula dos meninos Weasley. Assim como os demais membros da família, tinha os cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis. Era alto, magro e desengonçado, sendo capaz de agir ainda pior do que os gêmeos.

E a última e legítima caçula da família, Ginevra - ou Gina como preferia ser chamada. Era baixinha comparada aos irmãos e a mãe. Com os cabelos vermelhos longos e os olhos castanhos-claros. Assim como Percy, ela tentava ser o mais educada possível durante cada segundo de sua vida, mas da mesma forma que seu irmão Percy, ela não conseguia demonstrar muita classe.

- Sinceramente, Ronald, a comida não vai fugir! - Exclamou Molly irritada, ao ver o filho encher a mão de bacon frito e colocá-lo diretamente na boca. - Faça alguma coisa Arthur!

Arthur olhou para o filho e abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas foi capaz de dizer nada realmente. Antes que fosse capaz de dizer algo, a porta da cozinha foi aberta e sete figuras adentraram a cozinha.

Toda a movimentação e confusão que regia o desjejum da família, foi prontamente cessada, enquanto todos encaravam a figura imponente do atual Ministro da Magia, Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius agora era um homem de porte alto, com cabelos loiros platinados lisos e longos, que iam até um pouco abaixo de seus ombros, com olhos azuis tempestuoso que encaravam com desgosto a família ruiva. Ele vestia uma requintada veste negra e verde escura, enquanto em sua mão havia uma longa bengala de mogno polido, com a cabeça em formato de serpente feita de prata. Bengala essa que ocultava sua varinha.

Logo atrás dele, estavam Regulus junto com cinco homens que seu esquadrão. Todos vestindo vestes verdes escuras com detalhes em cinza chumbo, e em suas costas o desenho bordado de uma serpente envolta de uma espada.

- Ah... Hm... Ministro... Que honra em vê-lo... Há algo em que eu possa ajudar? - Indagou Arthur levantando-se nervoso de sua cadeira, enquanto se adiantava para cumprimentar o loiro.

Lucius olhou para Arthur com desprezo, para então desviar os olhos para a casa, torcendo o nariz.

- Ao invés de lutar e se empenhar para melhorar a vida da sua família, você prefere gastar seu tempo comprando artigos ilegais. Não é mesmo, Arthur? - Declarou calmo, enquanto retirava de dentro das vestes uma foto e a colocava sobre a mesa.

Instantaneamente, todos os Weasleys olharam para a foto, apenas para ver a imagem do patriarca da família comprando, o que parecia ser, um aparelho televisivo trouxa.

- Arthur! Você tinha me dito que não faria mais isso! - Gritou Molly, olhando desesperada para o marido, pois ela sabia muito bem o que estava prestes a acontecer.

- E-eu só comprei um. E ele é totalmente inofensivo, Ministro. Eu juro. - Afirmou olhando desesperado para o homem imponente a sua frente.

- Inofensivo? - Zombou Lucius, dando um sorriso irônico. - Trouxas, Arthur, são tudo menos inofensivos. Você será levado em custódia pelo Departamento de Execuções das Leis Mágicas e aguardará o julgamento. Sua casa será revistada e todo e qualquer material trouxa será levado imediatamente e destruído.

- M... Ministro... Por favor... Eu... Eu prometo me apresentar ao Ministério mais tarde, mas não agora. Não na frente da minha família. - Rogou Arthur, olhando nervosamente para seus filhos e para a esposa.

- Pensasse em sua família antes de quebrar a lei. Regulus.

Regulus suspirou e se adiantou até ficar em frente ao patriarca ruivo. Ele realmente odiava ter de fazer aquilo diante de crianças, mas o único que estava errado era Arthur. Se o homem ao menos se esforçasse e tentasse melhorar, ele tinha certeza de que toda a família viveria muito melhor.

Sacou a varinha e apontou para o ruivo, que recuou um passo.

- Não torne as coisas piores para você, Arthur. - Pediu, ele realmente não queria começar uma luta em um lugar cheio de crianças.

Arthur ainda hesitou, antes de abaixar a cabeça e se render. Ele também não queria colocar a segurança de sua família em risco.

Regulus sorriu agradecido e fez um movimento com a varinha, fazendo com que uma corrente com cinco algemas surgissem e prendem-se Arthur pelos pulsos, tornozelos e pescoço. A algema era especial, pois uma vez preso com ela, era impossível que a pessoa usasse qualquer tipo de magia.

Arthur foi levado em silêncio por dois dos homens de Regulus, antes que ele próprio ordenasse ao restante que começasse a revistar a casa e o terreno.

Lucius estava pronto para ir embora, afinal, precisava enviar um relatório sobre a prisão de Arthur Weasley para o Lorde. Mas antes que ele fosse embora, Lucius parou e olhou para a família que estava encolhida sobre uma das paredes da sala, enquanto observavam os homens de Regulus revistarem cada centímetro do lugar. Seu olhar recaiu sobre o ruivo mais novo.

- Ah, quase que eu me esqueço. - Falou se aproximando da família e colocando a mão dentro das vestes, vendo Molly agarrar a Ron e Gina protetoramente. - Como medida de segurança, nós havíamos interceptado a sua correspondência. - Falou, estendendo a Ron uma carta de pergaminho amarelado grosso. - Parabéns Sr. Ronald Bilius Weasley. Ao que parece, Hogwarts tem uma vaga para você.

Ron não se moveu. Tudo o que ele fez foi lançar um olhar furioso na direção de Lucius, mas antes que pudesse falar alguma besteira - que certamente diria - Molly pegou a carta e murmurou um obrigado, apertando o braço do filho, como um alerta para que ele permanecesse em silêncio.

- Esperemos que desfrute da sua chance de estudar em Hogwarts. Talvez, você seja capaz de conseguir um futuro melhor do que o de seu pai. - Falou com um meio sorriso, antes de se dirigir para a saída da casa e aparatar do lado de fora.

Talvez, se Lucius houvesse parado para olhar para trás, ele teria visto o olhar de puro ódio que estava recebendo do mais novo dos Weasleys. Não um olhar que era compatível com o de uma criança, mas o olhar alguém que estava consumido pela fúria injustificável.

* * *

_**Notas Finais da Autora: **__Oi pessoal :D Bem, nesse capítulo eu quis ressaltar um pouco sobre a diferença entre a vida das famílias que apoiaram Voldemort e daquelas que foram contra ele antes do fim da guerra. Ah, eu acho que deve ter ficado um pouco confuso no capítulo anterior, já que ele foi mais uma introdução básica ao enredo da fic, do que qualquer outra coisa. Bem, o Clã das Rosas Negras é composto por algumas mulheres (poucas) e homens que possuem uma magia adequada para auxiliar em uma gravidez. Ou seja, os homens do Clã das Rosas Negras são como um segundo 'tipo' de mulher. Bem, espero que todos tenham gostado do capítulo =D_

_Beijinhos e até o próximo ;3_


End file.
